Chaotic Rap Battlez 1
The 1st installment of Chaotic Rap Battlez. It features the main character of Street Fighter, Ryu, against the famous Kung Fu master, Bruce Lee. It was released on August 8th, 2012. Cast Garrett Toler as Ryu Trevor Scruggs as Bruce Lee and Ken Masters Lyrics 'Ryu:' I'm a lyrical miracle, I'm the best that you've ever seen, I spit rhymes in flames, leaving destruction at the scene, You think you can beat me? You better run while you can! Your voice has to be dubbed over, I'd rather face Jackie Chan! I'll rap circles around you, bitch, this won't even be close, You dish out ass kickings? I'll hit you with a double dose! How do you even fight? With those narrow eyes, how do you see? When this battle's done, bitch, you'll be taking lessons from me! I'll put you back in your grave Bruce, then show you how it's done, Give you a trip up to heaven, so you can go visit your son! I'll beat your asian ass so bad they'll call it Hiroshima 2! I think you're just a little pissed i got a bigger dick than you. 'Bruce Lee:' Crawl back in your Nintendo, boy, before you get hurt, You can't step to the legend, I'll put you on life alert! You wanna call me Asian? When you were made in Japan? You don't deserve that blackbelt, you'll witness the best, first hand! I'm undefeated you prick! You're in the Dragon's Den now, Big Boss Bruce is gonna give you a taste of Kung Pow! You use down right light? Well i'm just down right fierce, Mash all the buttons you want, It's your soul I'll pierce! My raps are catastrophic, bringing a lyrical storm! Been kicking everyone's ass since the day I born, I'm Bruce Fucking Lee! Think your spinning kicks can stop me? I'll make your last meal be the blood and sweat of your own body! 'Ryu:' You think what you say can hurt me? Bitch I still got full health! What are you embarrassed cause I just parried all those raps you just dealt? You squinty eyed fuck! How about I Level 3 your ass? I'll knock you so hard you'll meet your career, back in the past! 'Bruce Lee:' You've got some nerve to talk to me in the tone that you do! Just consider this the last Street Fight that you'll ever go to! You're a punk! A fraud! you honestly think you can win? Everyone knows that you're just a shittier version of Ken! 'Ryu:' Shut your hole, Wang Chung, and I won't tell your ass twice! How about I chop you up and serve you with some of your shrimp fried rice? HA! Feeling froggy you little bitch? Take a leap into my ring, You may have Fists of Fury, But I'm the street fighting KING! 'Bruce Lee:' You silly gaming character, you are sadly mistaken, I don't think you understand how many lives I've taken, This isn't a freaking game! You won't ever recover! And when I'm done raping you, i'll take it up with your mother 'Ryu:' I'm gonna beat this into your brain, since you don't understand me fully, You're a past due chop stick, I'm a super human bully! 'Bruce Lee:' You and Ken like to play with fire? I'm gonna burn both you pricks! I'm creating a verbal massacare, while you're sucking each other's dicks! 'Ryu:' You gonna Kung Fu me? I break cars bitch, can you? Ryu's Wreaking Service has now been summoned to end you! 'Bruce Lee:' You little mega-bite bitch! You're a gaming disaster! Bow and beg for mercy son, because I'm the Kung Fu Master! 'Ryu:' Listen up you fuck! The last verse is the worst! After I kick your ass, I'll drive you back home in a hearse! Cause you'll get killed, if you try to step to the street rap king, And Chuck Norris only lost to you, because he was ACTING, I got biceps like the Gods, you got a six pack of shame, You look like a 10 year old boy! And this is a grown man's game. I'm Ryu bitch! I'll HADOKEN your face! Then SHORYUKEN your skinny ass all over the place! 'Bruce Lee:' Prepare to die you punk, You've now pissed off the Pheonix! And little dick? HA! Ask your mother, she's seen it! My career may be in the past, but yours won't EVER exist, I can beat your ass alone, I don't need an assist! Your out of bars now bitch, My power is greater, I'll rip right through your rhymes with a C C C COMBO BREAKER! You picked a fight with a Legend, and got murdered, boy, case closed! So I'll end this rap, with a FUCK YOU, and a KO! Who Won? Ryu Bruce Lee Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Ryu Category:Bruce Lee Category:Garrett Toler Category:Trevor Scruggs